


【本马达】The side face（一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】The side face（一发完）

男人很熟悉他的侧脸。  
起先需要抬一点头。首先映入眼帘的，是小哥哥尖尖的下巴。往上是白皙得近乎透明的脸颊皮肤，零星的、只有自己才会注意到的小斑点，倒映着阳光的蓝眼睛总弯着，笑意盈盈。  
后来变成平视，再后来几十年，都是俯看了。  
视线里原本很尖俏的下巴，在这几十年里，逐渐也累积起岁月的圆润。他的侧脸线条变得更柔和，更让男人着迷。  
还很年轻的时候，他们一夜成名，经常并肩出现在聚光灯下。  
他们总是轮流发言，一句接一句，内容契合互补，仿佛共用一个灵魂。而当自己发言完毕时，男人总是静静地，盯着身边人的侧脸，很认真很认真地听他说话。  
专注得太过，会换来那人暗地里的一个肘击，提醒他：早在家里说好的，不要再这样盯着我啦，拍出来人家会觉得很奇怪啊。  
男人应了又应，可每次都会下意识继续盯着看。  
不管不顾的痴迷和眷恋从眼神里透出来，挡也挡不住。  
于是每次的访谈播出来，他就会叹气：让你别老盯着我的脸看啊！  
可抱怨的语气也是带着甜蜜的。  
每一次，无数次。  
那些逐渐变得年代久远的影像，像素再模糊，男人灼热的视线仍是清晰可见。  
用眼神描绘着身边人的侧脸。一遍又一遍。  
他的皮肤特别白，也特别薄，很容易就红透。尤其当男人孩子气地，在众人面前盯着他侧脸的时候，他就会下意识地耳朵泛红。他却不知，男人看着他粉红贝壳一样的耳朵，总想着咬一口——无论没有人在旁边的时候咬过多少口，也阻止不了男人每次看到时的渴望。  
渴望着甘美柔韧的身体，渴望着暗夜里隐忍的吟哦，渴望着被十指扣进手臂和肩背，渴望着不停吻他汗湿的侧脸，和脸颊上浅浅的泪痕。  
年少时的灵动，中年时的醇厚。  
这些年里，男人就站在同一个角度，看着这张他心目中最美丽的、最生动的侧脸。曾经胸中燃烧着火焰，如今每次看，只剩下温柔的缱绻。  
永远也看不厌。

 

end


End file.
